


Therapy

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick talks to his new therapist before he joins Spyral.





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Direct to camera

"I'm always nervous with a new therapist. I mean, about what to talk about. I don't really know where to begin.

"I guess I can start at the beginning. First I was just a circus kid, then I was Robin, and now I'm Nightwing. Well, I was Nightwing. I'm not really sure who I am now. Things change like that once you've been declared dead.

"Yeah, that was something B decided to keep. Since my identity was revealed, it seemed safer for the family if I stayed dead, at least for a while. I hope it's just for a while, anyway. I miss them something awful.

"I don't really want to talk about them, though. Not just yet. Now I'm going into this spy thing. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. I mean, it's fine, it's not like I can't do it, but it's a different kind of working in the shadows than I'm used to. For one thing, there's no literal shadows, so that's new.

"I've met my partner, yeah. She's the one who recommended you. She said it would be good for me to talk things about before I bring any baggage into the field. I guess she's right. But we Bats, you know, we carry our baggage around like bellhops. It's just who we are.

"No, I've been to therapy before, back when I was with the Titans. She was a good counselor, too. That was during a really difficult part of my life. I'd just split from B, I was having trouble with the Titans, the League was kind of stepping into our business a lot.... And some other things were happening. It was just a really big year of change, you know?

"That's what this is like, that's why I thought this would be a good idea, too. It's been a long time since I could really talk to someone about my problems. I know I've been vague, but it's hard to unlearn a lifetime of secrets. Being apart from my family, I think that's what's hurting me the most. Not knowing how they're doing. We've had too much death in our family this year. It's just not fair, you know? The good guys aren't supposed to die.

"Yeah, I do think of myself as one of the good guys. I fight crime. I fight corruption wherever it is. I helped clean up the Blüdhaven PD, and it was worse than Gotham in her heyday. I guess you wouldn't know, you've never lived there. Still, it was a hell of a mess.

"I don't know how much I should tell you about this year. I mean, I don't know how much I want to go into it. My baby brother's dead. It feels like I've lost a huge chunk of myself, you know? I guess that's what grief does, but it hasn't gone away. B and I.... We're working on something, but I can't tell you what. He's really torn up, but he isn't handling it well. He nearly lost all of us, too. I don't know what that would've done to him. You should have seen him after J died. He was a wreck.

"No, J's alive now. But D's not. I don't know how that works, who decides who comes back and who stays dead, you know? I know B wouldn't use it, but sometimes I think about what if we used a Lazarus Pit for D? Do you know what those are? I guess not. They're not really something we talk about with civilians. They're too hazardous, but at the same time, I mean. I'd do anything to have him back again.

"I think I've taken up enough of your time, doctor. Sorry you had to sit through my ramblings. You don't know it, but I really appreciate it. I now I was kinda vague, but you really helped me through this. Sorry you won't remember any of it. Hypnos, you know? You're a great therapist and a good listener. I'll come back to you again sometime, I promise.

"You've never seen me before. You've never heard anything I've told you. You won't remember my name, or my face. You won't know anything about me. You've spent the hour taking a nice nap, and you'll find yourself refreshed and ready for your next patient. Thanks, doc. See you around."


End file.
